justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
A-Punk
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Green/Red |gc = Dark Orange/Light Green |pictos = 46 |dura = 2:22 |nowc = APunk |perf = }}"A-Punk" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be teenagers in winter clothing. P1 P1 is a teenage boy with an orange and red toque, a lime green, white, orange and red vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, lime green pants, and pink shoes with orange laces. P2 P2 is a teenage girl with curly red hair in short pigtails. She wears a neon green and orange winter hat, an orange scarf, a pink sweater, a pink and orange skirt, pink ankle socks, and white shoes. In the remake, both dancers look more realistic and have slightly darker color schemes. apunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) apunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The routine takes place in a park-like setting, in a blizzard. There are trees swaying in the wind. Also, a white house is visible in the left corner of the background. The layout is in a 2D design, in pastel colors without outlines. Remake In the remake, the background is lighter and is more pointed to a jade green. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Punch the air with your right hand four times successively. Gold Moves 1 and 3 are done with P1 and P2 on the opposite sides. Apunk jd2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) Apunk jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (Remake) APunk jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (Remake) Apunk gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups A-Punk appears in the following Mashup: *''Problem'' (Lovers Duet) Trivia *In the preview gameplay, the song is mistakenly named Vampire Weekend (the track's performing band). *The beta gameplay showed P1 dancing alone, in order to make the Duet mode a surprise; he also had a different color scheme. **In another beta picture, the girl is P1 and the boy is P2 instead of vice versa. *P2 has an avatar available on , but the avatar did not return in . **However, the avatar has been proven to exist in the beta version of . **This is the second time where an avatar from did not return in . The first time happened to P1's avatar from Somethin' Stupid and the third time to Cotton Eye Joe. The latter eventually got an avatar. **Strangely, the avatar has purple hair and a purple hat. *This is the first time where the dancer(s) have a frozen effect in the beginning/end of the routine, followed by She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). *In the preview gameplay, the coaches do not start with the ice effect. Instead, they just look at each other before starting.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xefEj8JNgyk *In the Xbox 360 DLC guide manual, the menu icon of this song is seen. *P1 is shown on the NTSC box art, along with TiK ToK and Call Me (with a different color scheme). *'' '' is the first Duet to appear in the menu. *The pictograms in the remake are in the style of or pictograms. **Also, the dancers look slightly different in ''Problem''’s Mashup, suggesting that this song was supposed to be on , , and/or . *P2’s beta avatar has a different color scheme than in the routine. Gallery Game Files APunk_cover_jd2.png|'' '' Apunk_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Remake) jdnowcoverapunk.jpg| cover Punkjd4.png|P2 s avatar apunk_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Apunk jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Apunk jd2 ready.png| ready screen Apunk problemmu appearance.png|Different appearance in Problem’s Mashup Beta Elements ui_lobby_avataricons_generic2.png|P2 s Beta avatar in A-Punk.png|Beta gameplay AP Diff Scheme.png|P1 in the trailer, with a different color scheme Others Apunk back2.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Vampire Weekend - A-Punk Teasers A-Punk - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - A-Punk Extractions A-Punk - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) A-Punk - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:A-Punk zh:A-Punk pl:A-Punk Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs